


No need to talk, maybe

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il primo bacio era avvenuto quasi per caso, o meglio il loro secondo primo bacio.
Relationships: Arielle & Quentin Coldwater& Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	No need to talk, maybe

Il primo bacio era avvenuto quasi per caso, o meglio il loro secondo primo bacio.

Erano avvenute anche altre cose quella sera ma non ne avevano mai parlato veramente, la discussione vera era stata rimandata a quando quella missione sarebbe finita e fossero tornati a casa nel tempo giusto. Non avevano osato dare un nome a quello che avevano nell’attesa che si esaurisse o che trovassero abbastanza coraggio da ammetterlo, Quentin sentiva che Eliot aveva paura che lui si stancasse mentre Eliot aveva paura che una volta tornati a casa sarebbe finito tutto, meglio restare in quel limbo in cui si baciavano, facevano sesso sotto le stelle e si occupavano del mosaico invece che ammettere cosa provavano per l’altro.

Arielle era stata una benedizione e una maledizione allo stesso tempo per loro.

Eliot era sicuro che quello che avevano sarebbe finito, Quentin avrebbe sicuramente preferito Arielle a lui, Arielle che poteva dargli tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno e lui in quel frangente era inutile, un segreto di cui non parlare. Quentin invece lo aveva sorpreso, amava Arielle e amava lui, a Fillory era concesso, potevano vivere tutti e tre insieme aveva proposto ed Eliot aveva accettato. Erano dunque divenuti una famiglia tutti e tre e sebbene avessero parlato dei sentimenti che li legano lui e Quentin non avevano più parlato di cosa provavano per l’altro, come se fosse scontato o non importante.

Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa quando era nato Rupert ma quel bambino gli aveva rubato il cuore fin dal primo vagito e gli era stato così naturale diventarne il genitore, anche se non c’era alcun legame biologico Rupert era figlio suo, loro tre erano uguali, stessi diritti e stessi doveri aveva chiarito Quentin più di una volta.

Arielle li stava osservando quella mattina, Rupert abbracciato ad Eliot e Quentin impegnato nel mosaico, la sua famiglia era perfetta, se solo quei due idioti si fossero finalmente decisi a parlare di cosa provavano per l’altro tutto sarebbe stato più facile, era così evidente che sia amassero, e lei voleva avere la certezza che quel legame così speciale sopravvivesse a lei perché se lo sentiva nelle ossa che non avrebbe visto un’altra primavera e temeva per loro. Non per Rupert perché i suoi papà sarebbero stati lì a proteggerlo ma temeva per Eliot e Quentin, prima o poi avrebbero dovuto parlare e temeva che non sarebbe accaduto per ancora molto tempo, troppo.


End file.
